


老宅

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 黑手党au下垣根帝督先生的一生是大纲
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku
Comments: 2





	老宅

**Author's Note:**

> 想写黑手党au的二哥，就是他本来家庭出身很好很小少爷，结果小时候跟家人出去旅游遇到恐袭变成孤儿，就被娅娘手下捡回去当教子了。
> 
> 娅娘直接养的有七个（LV5的七位），但是琴父母尚在只是住在他家，生活就相对日常，军霸一直在外面不怎么接触内部，甚至正义感很强，除此之外其他五个从小被养的手黑心黑，而且只有五跟六不出外勤。
> 
> 外加ABO设定，一般十四岁左右就会分化。
> 
> 以上背景。
> 
> 垣根肉体和精神的关系对象不同

二哥刚被接过老宅的时候见过老亚一次，同时那也是他第一次见方。当时老亚穿得很有教父气派，只是手里抱着个小孩，穿着病号服，脸色苍白，他俩听见自己进来的声响，同时暼了一眼，两道目光极其相似，除却小的那个还有点怜悯的嘲讽。二哥当时就懵了，他从没被人从这样上位者的眼光审视着挑剔过。

然后就留在老宅里，房子里有好几个小孩，比如某个经历年纪都跟他差不多的暴躁老姐（……），但这几个小孩之间相处得非常糟，倒也不是有什么大矛盾或者打架，就是单纯地三观不合气场不对，哪怕挨着坐都像活在不同世界里。另外一点让二哥不太自在的一点是他很少见那天见到的小孩，其实也很少见老亚，但他毕竟是大人，方明明也是小孩却不跟他们在一起，好像这个明明最让二哥觉得相似的才是离他最远的。某天早餐的时候方突然出现在餐桌上，然后就很平常地生活在他们之中了。

二哥一开始会过去搭话，时间长了也没什么可聊，几个人跟几条平行线一样生活在一间宅子里，叫老亚“父亲”，慢慢就长大了。

老亚不知道以什么标准给他这七个教子排了序，琴觉得是综合考试成绩，而且对排名挺满意，麦姐回去就把成绩单撕了，蜂笑得特甜管琴叫姐给她雷出一身鸡皮疙瘩，二哥站在原地没动，心里挺微妙的。他从小就老不自觉地跟人比来比去，后来发现身边比自己强的就那个又瘦又小的第一位，教父甚至看起来也更亲近他，这让二哥觉得有些不平衡。

二哥在这七个里算年长的，所以第一个分化，结果是A，他松了口气，起码在这方面他不会输给方了。后来大家陆陆续续的分化，每次都在宅子里掀起点风浪，但唯独第一位始终没动静，二哥有时候会猜是不是他分化成B所以没信息素变化，但本能又觉得方不会成为这么……普通大众的性别。终于在琴都分化两年了的某次任务结束后二哥忍不住问了一句，方说早分化了，是O。

二哥大惊，我闻不到信息素啊？

［你说那个啊］，方淡定地把领子扯开给他看了一下后脖颈，［我把腺体切了。］

二哥看着那条横切在腺体上的疤，与周边苍白细腻的皮肤如此格格不入，于是咬住了那，并且即使明知道没有信息素，也依然兴奋了，他突然从这刻意识到方是有多么特别，奇妙，并且不需要任何多余关爱。

然后他俩就在废旧的空楼房里打了一炮（。），后来也经常滚床单，即使一起出任务的机会很少，也都有另外的情人。二哥有了自己的小队，可以不用一直住在老宅里。队友里有一个金发小美女，擅长搞心理战术，同时也算他们组织内部的半个心理医生，不少人都去找她聊天（有偿）。有次二哥嘴贱问她援交同时应付这么多也不累啊？定规说只是听他们聊天，一般不上床。二哥说哦，定规就看着二哥，［跟我聊天比跟我上床有意思得多，而且大多数人都懂这点。］

二哥说我就是不懂事的那个，跟我约吗？

定规姐也没说不好，就看着他微笑，一副看透一切的样子，二哥本来衣服都脱一半了还在壁咚小美人，结果一看她那个表情突然就没兴致了，穿上外套就出门找方，方刚任务回来，出了点差错一身血淋淋的，俩人跟打架一样咬在一起做爱，二哥一边做一边寻思性生活比聊天有意思这鬼话也亏她说的出来。

后来机缘巧合二哥得到一点关于自己父母的线索，然后开始怀疑老亚有别的阴谋，自己的父母以及住在宅子里成为孤儿的教子不全是意外所致。然后他开始追查这些事，一边隐隐约约地猜想是不是自己导致家里的灾祸，他想他那个没见过几面的教父老亚，他或许是被他称呼为“父亲”的仇人养大的，而他甚至直到现在都渴望父亲的关注。

他去方的房间，方没理他，他俩除了肉体纠缠别的时候交流不多，二哥也不知道要来干嘛，就边打量边随口问想不想离开这，方说你为什么觉得我们出去能活？二哥突然觉得自己找父亲最在意的小孩商量反抗父亲的行为太蠢了，也没告别直接就走了，临出门前他看到方桌子边上摆着个警徽。

他直接冲回去找到定规姐，她坐在床上看他，二哥就觉得有点心虚，站在卧室门口说我想试试跟你聊天，定规姐点点头说那就开始吧，二哥把门带上，半天也不知道说什么，后来俩人在床上穿着衣服睡了一下午。

二哥一边查案子一边履行教子义务，有次跟方一起出门执行任务，回去的路上赶上同志游行，方突然回头吻了二哥，周围人欢呼起哄献上祝福，只有二哥当时就觉得血凉了。他知道这是黑手党的暗语，方会杀了他，在不久后的某刻。

他们做过那么多次爱，第一次接吻却与此无关。

二哥回去之后想最好的防守就是进攻，干脆反杀算了，同时他查出自己父母的死确确实实就是意外，他突然对这个结果觉得特别……失望。他对老亚不是特别的，他甚至没办法有更正当的理由恨他了。他策划了背叛，很快失败了，方是他的处刑人，二哥看着方坐在椅子上，想起他们第一会面，还有一次伦敦连着下了一周的雨，教父的手杖，最后他想到定规姐没有参与最后的行动，不会受波及，突然心安了一瞬。

然后枪声响了三下，一切都结束了。


End file.
